FIGS. 1 and 2 schematically depict a device 1 for transforming and for rectifying a three-phase voltage.
The device 1 comprises a rectifier circuit, comprising rectifier diodes 9 and a heat dissipation radiator 8, and a three-phase transformer 3 comprising a magnetic circuit 4 and three windings 5, 6 and 7. The overall assembly is mounted in a housing 2 provided with a baseplate P.
The radiator 8 is provided with fins 10 and dissipates the heat generated by the diodes 9.
The device 1 further comprises a fan 11 that is attached to one face 2a of the housing 2 comprising a frontal opening. The fan is capable of producing a cooling airflow flowing into the housing 2 such that some of the airflow flows through the cooling circuits between the fins 10 of the cooling radiator 8 so as to cool in particular the diodes 9.
However, despite the advantages afforded by this device, the components of the device are not cooled entirely satisfactory and there is a need to decrease the weight and the volume of said device still further.
The aim of the invention is therefore to improve the cooling of a device for transforming and rectifying polyphase voltage according to the prior art without increasing either the volume or the weight of the device.
In light of the above, the invention proposes a device for transforming and for rectifying polyphase voltage comprising a polyphase, in particular three-phase, transformer, comprising a voided central zone, a voltage rectifier circuit that is connected to the transformer and a fan.
The voltage rectifier circuit includes at least three heat dissipation units forming a right prism of regular polygonal section comprising a voided central zone. The transformer, the voltage rectifier circuit and the fan being positioned such that at least some of the airflow produced by the fan flows through the voided central zone of the rectifier so as to immerse the transformer.
According to another feature, directrix axes of the fan, of the rectifier circuit and of the transformer are parallel to, or even aligned with, one and the same axis such that the airflow is channelled by the rectifier circuit.
Advantageously, the peripheral face of the transformer and that of the rectifier circuit lie within parallel, or even coplanar, planes.
Preferably, a first diffuser is placed between the fan and the rectifier circuit, a first end of the diffuser bordering the fan and a second end of the diffuser making contact with the rectifier circuit, the sections of the first and second ends of the diffuser being substantially identical to those of the fan and of the rectifier circuit, respectively, so as to channel the airflow into the rectifier circuit.
Preferably, the fan includes a useful zone that is for blowing the airflow and a dead zone that is not for blowing said airflow, the device further comprising a channelling device, the dimensions of which are substantially equal to the dimensions of the dead zone so as to guide the airflow towards the rectifier circuit around the dead zone.
According to another feature, the transformer and rectifier device further comprises a second diffuser that is arranged around the transformer so as to channel, around the transformer, at least some of the airflow that does not flow through the voided central zone of the rectifier and through that of the transformer.
According to another feature, at least one heat dissipation unit comprises a heat dissipation radiator, one face of which comprises fins, in particular arranged in the voided central zone of the rectifier circuit, and rectifier diodes that are arranged on the face opposite that comprising the fins.
Advantageously, the polyphase transformer comprises a magnetic circuit forming a right prism of regular polygonal section, in particular a triangle-based right prism, a star-based right prism or a hexagon-based right prism.
Preferably, the magnetic circuit includes a plurality of magnetic elements passing through one or more coils, each magnetic element forming a closed loop passing substantially through the edges of the right prism.
Advantageously, the number of magnetic elements is a multiple of three.
According to a first embodiment, the device for transforming and for rectifying polyphase voltage further comprises airflow outlet holes that are arranged such that the airflow produced by the fan flows through the rectifier circuit and the transformer before exiting via said holes.